Ruiny Miasteczka
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 15 Poprzednio: Zawodnicy zostali zostawieni w lesie. mieli tam przeżyć 24h. Na szczęście każdemu się udało. Na nieszczęście tylko jedna osoba została za to wyróżniona. Vivian okazała się najlepsza i była bezpieczna. Zawodnicy pierwszy raz mieli przed kamera zdradzić na kogo głosują. Wybór padł na Piersa i to on został zabity. Następnie znaleźli się w Strefie Starego Miasta. Co wydarzy się dalej? Czy wszyscy przeżyją? Kto umrze następny? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Kilka osób kroczy w stronę bram miasta. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Tate z plamami krwi. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Plac na Starym Mieście. W tym odcinku tutaj zawodnicy będą pisać. Wszystko stoi w ruinie ale możecie pozwiedzać, może coś się znajdzie <3 Po zadaniu William wraz z pozostałą trójką znalazł się w danym miasteczku. Wszędzie wokół widniały tylko jakieś mury i okopy. Poczuł się jakby był w czasach II światowej. No prawie bo zabrakło mu Żyda w okolicy. Co prawda umiał zachować manierę, ale co miał inaczej sobie myśleć. Sam przesiadywał na murku w nieco odmienionym stroju. Był mu w miarę wygodny. William: 'Cóż za świeży powiew! ''Zaciągnął się powietrzem, starego dobrego miasta. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): Lubię naturę, ale zdecydowanie bardziej miasto. Gdybym miał się nawdychać kwiatów to chyba bym zemdlał. Nic tak nie działa jak zapach spalin z poranka i te poranne krzyki korporacyjnych. W zasadzie już finałowa czwórka i co teraz? *Myśli* Trzeba by Vivian się pozbyć. Gdyby nie to, że ta gołodupna deska nie wygrała może by dzisiaj spała w ziemii. William: 'Oo stara wieża... ''Nieprzychylnie się na nią patrzył. 'William: '''Tyle wspomnieć. ''Koło niego nagle mignęła Shadow. Teraz już nie czuł tego dziwnego mrowienia i strachu. Jednak ta znowu mu zniknęła z oczu, gdzie ten nie lubił się zamartwiać. 'William: '''A ty gdzieś znowu zniklnęła!? ''Spojrzał się w jej stronę. Ta znowu wykopała jakąś kość. xD '''William: '''Rozumiem twój instynkt i w ogóle, ale już lepiej bierz się za jakąkolwiek faunę poza ludżmi... no może poza Vivian '' ''Nicky się skrzywiła. '' '''Nicky: No przestań, taka fajna ekipa, a ty nam życzysz śmierci! :D Spojrzała na fochającą się Vivian. '' '''Nicky:' No, dobra. Może i jest to część gry, ale czyjaś śmierć to żadna przyjemność... Wyjął z kieszeni mały nożyk i wstał. Tate:'Zależy jak dla kogo. ''Zaczął odchodzić.Po chwili coś nadleciało z jego strony.Był to nożyk.Wbił się w drzewo obk głowy Nicky... 'Tate:PZ'Niestety jeszcze nie ten czas... Usmiechnął się. Nicky skamieniała. '''Nicky PZ: Doobra, to jest dziwne... Nicky: Naprawdę nieźle. Widzę, że dokonali dobrego wyboru.. Wyciągnęła nożyk z drzewa. '' '''Nicky:' Całkiem niezła popisówa. Masz coś jeszcze, czy to wszystko? :3 Zadanie: Na placyku przed czwórką zawodników stała Aisha by przekazać zadanie. Aisha: Witajcie! <3 Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie ekscytujące! <3 Zagłębimy się w historię! <3 Ale byście nie byli zbyt zarzuceni materiałem to oto pary! *William i Nicky *Vivian i Tate Aisha: Będziecie w nich pracować. Zadanie jest proste. Miasto te ma bardzo długą historię a że wiele osób o tym zapomina to wy utworzycie jego alternatywną historię. Musicie w formie streszczenia, planu wydarzeń czy czegoś podobnego opowiedź historie tego miasta. Od epoki antycznej aż do czasów współczesnych. Claire przygotowała wam notatki, 4 podpowiedzi ułatwiające wam napisanie pracy oraz 3 punkty które muszą zostać ukazane w pracy. Podpowiedzi: ' 1. Miasto znajduje się gdzieś na półwyspie Apenińskim mimo tego, że można odczuć bardziej mroźniejszy klimat 2. Od zawsze brakowało tutaj wody, dlatego coś zbudowano. 3. Często dochodziło do trzęsień ziemi które nie były groźne dla życia ale robiły troche szkody 4. Do XX wieku pozostawało niezależne, nazywane często zacofanym miastem-państwem '''Obowiązkowe: ' 1. Uwzględnij w swojej pracy to co mogło się dziać z tym miastem w epoce antycznej. 2. Pamiętaj gdzie się ono znajduje, spróbuj to wykorzystać. 3. Uwzględnij możliwą sytuację gospodarczą, polityczną, pokojową. (Tak jak w zadaniu, macie za zadanie opisać/stworzyć przebieg istnienia miasta w którym się znajdujecie. Podpowiedzi mają pomóc wam w wyobrażeniu pewnych rzeczy które mogły być w tym mieście zaś punkty obowiązkowe to te które mają być uwzględnione w pracy. Nie oczekuję długich prac, piszcie ciekawie, ładnie i nie rozpisujcie się na kilka stron. Zadanie trwa do Niedzieli do 16.) Praca Nicky i Williama center '''Milan Milan (z pl. „Miłoszowo”) – Miasto położone w obrębie Półwyspu Iberyjskiego. Obejmuje podgórzyste tereny, gdzie występuje zróżnicowana temperatura i ograniczone opady. Legenda o założeniu miasta Już od pojawienia się pierwszego człowieka obszar ten był oblegany przez różnorodne plemiona. Często na terenie toczyły się walki, ze względu na urodzajne ziemie. Z czasem wykształciło się tu potężne plemię, które na dłuższy czas przejęło kontrolę nad terenami Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Nazwa miasta nie jest jednak przypadkowa. Ma ona swój początek w "Legendzie o założeniu Milanu". Uznaje się, że podczas nocy świętojańskiej tereny dzisiejszego Milanu zostały zaatakowane przez jednorożce. Stadko wybiło prawie całe plemię. Bohaterem plemienia został Miłosz, syn przywódcy plemienia. Zaatakował jednego jednorożca, który prawdopodobnie był przedstawicielem stada. Pozbawił go rogu, przez co zwierzę zdechło na oczach swoich braci. Zwierzęta uciekły i zostawiły plemię w spokoju. Od tego pamiętnego dnia miasto nosi nazwę Milan od imienia tego, kto je uratował ("Miłosz" w wielu językach to po prostu "Milan"). Milan w dobie starożytności Milan w okresie antycznym było dobrze prosperującym polis. Mieszkańcy Milanu byli ludźmi bardzo towarzyskimi. Obowiązywał podział na arystokrację, ludność wolną, a także niewolników. Życie mieszkańców kręciło się głównie wokół handlu. Miasto leżało na terenie trakty handlowej pomiędzy innymi polis. Handlowe krętactwa były tu na porządku dziennym. Handlowano przede wszystkim produktami luksusowymi, gdyż było to całkiem dobrze prosperujące państwo-miasto. Polis prowadziła również bitwy z plemionami barbarzyńskimi z południa. Wykształcili się w ten sposób Milaniści, czyli armia złożona głównie z niewolników. Armia miała bronić dobytku handlowców. Niewolnicy jednak sprzeciwili się arystokracji, przez co wszelkie dobytki mieszkańców zostały bardzo szybko zgrabione. Milaniści zostali schwytani i zabici. Milan w średniowieczu X w. był najgorszym okresem dla miasta. Erupcje wulkanów i liczne trzęsienia ziemi czy pożary lasu na długo pozostawały w pamięci mieszkańców. Jednakże wśród dużej ilości rodu jeden z nich zdawał się zyskiwać popularność. Według opowieści w jego żyłach krążyła krew legendarnego założyciela. Dzięki studni i systemowi nawadniania ocalono część lasów. Ród wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania kamienia z lokalnych gór. W ten sposób odbudowana wioska przeistoczyło się w placówkę handlowo-górniczą. Sam ród przejął władzę i tak na tronie pojawił się Miłosz I Dobroduszny. W XI w. nastąpiło przyjęcie romanizmu od północnego świeckiego państwa zwanego Romanią. Sam biskup cesarski odprawił chrzest i od tej pory zjednoczyli się z braćmi w wierze dzięki Miłoszowi IV zwany Jehowym. Dzięki tej pomocy zdołali oni pozyskać dostęp do żywności jak i przypraw w zamian za swoje kamienie. Dzięki wpływom rodu Mileków miasto zaczęło się rozszerzać. Rozpoczęto również budowę kościoła na cześć założyciela dynastii. Narodził się także słynny festiwal płodności (Na cześć heroicznego odcięcia rogu jednorożcowi). W XII w. polis Milan przeżywała „Złoty wiek”. Dzięki wydobyciu kamienia polis zyskała silną pozycję polityczno – ekonomiczną. Organizowała niewielkie kampanie wojenne i dzięki wpływom przejęła pobrzeże. Dzięki temu rozwinęło się rybołówstwo. W XIII w. Milan za czasów Miłosza XI Wielkiego przeprowadziło kampanię wojenną przeciwko poganom z południa. Choć pochodzący z tej samej grupy etnicznej: czesko - rumuńskiej nie mieli oporu by przegnać swych braci w imię swojej wiary. Niestety poprzez radykalne działania i złamaniu swoich świętych zasad o pokojowej egzystencji mieszczaństwo wszczynało bunty i żądało zmiany polityki prowadzonej przez króla. Ważnym osiągnięciem było zastąpienie kamieni jako broni na kamienną włócznię. W XIV w. podczas panowania Miłosza XV Szczodrego doszło do stłumienia rosnących rebelii. Placówki górnicze zmieniły się w ruinę i utracono część terytoriów. Miasteczko ponownie odizolowało się od świata. Na dodatek Cesarstwo Romania, z którym miało dobre relacje mierzyło się z nowym wrogiem jaką była konfederacja Malezyjsko–Polinezyjska. W XV w. Miłosz XXII zwany Gnidą przez swoje samolubne i egoistyczne rządy doprowadził kraj do ruiny. Zgadzał się na polepszenie warunków chłopstwa, zniżając pozycję szlachty. Z czasem doszło do przełomowego wydarzenia, gdyż państwo po raz pierwszy upadło. Czasy nowożytne W II połowie XV w. państwo–miasto Milan upadło. W tym czasie doszło do niesłychanej rewolucji. Odkryto w kamieniu ukryte skarby. Zaczęto wytapiać brąz oraz żelazo. Chociaż państwo upadło, a ród Milków wygasł, ludziom żyło się dużo lepiej. Nowa władza nie miała jednak dużego zaufania wśród mieszkańców. Dotychczasowy porządek skończył się wraz z tajemniczą zarazą z XVI w. Tajemnicza choroba zdziesiątkowała populację, zmuszając mieszkańców do ucieczki. Wioska całkowicie opustoszała. Milan zostało z czasem zajęte przez Stany Zjednoczone. Narzucone próby przesiedlenia ludzi udały się, dlatego miasto straciło rangę miasta światowego. Jedynymi miejscami, które tętniły życiem były ośrodek zakonny, klasztor oraz wielka katedra. Dopiero w XIX w. przypomniano sobie o Milan. Ośrodek klasztorny został uzbrojony w działa polowe i broń strzelniczą. Samo miejsce było świadkiem wybuchów pierwszych bomb na mentosy i colę. W I połowie XX w. stworzono możliwie najsilniejszy system obronny. Była to odpowiedź na najazdy narodu Malezyjsko-Pigmejskiego. System zawiódł, kiedy poczucie niepodległości wśród dawnych mieszkańców Milan narastało. Współczesność Po pakcie pokojowym z narodem Malezyjsko-Pigmejskim a Zjednoczoną Wschodnią Koalicją w II połowie XX w. doszło do podziału świata. Milan zachowało swoją niezależność. Wprowadzono elektryczność. Dzięki zasobom koksu można było znacznie rozwinąć ten sektor. W XXI w. po tym jak wprowadzono nowe technologie miasto przeprowadziło poważną zmianę ustrojową. Powstała monarchia konstytucyjna. Przy rozwoju podstawowej elektroniki i maszynerii miasto stało się centrum zbrojeniowym produkującym Nokie. Zadowoleni Nicky i William ukłonili się i usiedli z boku. '' Praca Vivian i tego nowego '''Libertas civitatem' (pl. Miasto Wolności) Plik:Images12456.jpg Dzisiejszy obraz miasta Czasy antyczne Rok pierwszy... Pierwszym mieszkańcem, a zarazem założycielem miasta był Octavius, młody 23-letni z pochodzenia grek, który uciekł ze swojej niewoli u cesarza Starożytnego Rzymu. Ciemiężony i wymęczony przybył do tego jeszcze pustego skrawka ziemi otoczonego gęstym lasem, gdzie postanowił się osiedlić, by zebrać grupę ludzi, którzy będą mu posłuszni i razem obalą Rzym. Siedlisko zła. Były to czasy na długo przed narodzinami Jezusa Chrystusa. Po środku łąki powstał szałas, który chwilę później zyskał ogród. Pewnego słonecznego dnia przybyła do niego pewna rodzina, która osiedliła się, wkrótce przybywały kolejne i kolejne, a wioska stopniowo rozrastała się. Nie minął nawet rok, a wioska rozrosła się. Było w niej już ponad 1000 uchodźców, a władze dalej nie wiedziały o jego istnieniu. Pośród mieszkańców znajdowali się; lekarze, architekci i wszystkim, którym władza zaszła za skórę. Wkrótce wioskę otoczył mur, a z drewnianej małej leśnej wioski powstała murowana cytadela. Szczególnym osiągnęciem dla nich był czas jej powstania. Wioska stanęła w równy rok. Nachodziły ich częste, drobne trzęsienia Ziemi, ale były one niemal nieodczuwalne, a wioska rozwijała się dalej. Ludność rozrastała się jak i sama wioska. Kolejne lata... Wszystko szło jak najlepiej. Pierwszy dowódca Octavius zasiadł na tronie miasta Libertas civitatem, a na swojej głowie miał pierwszy łup wojenny. Koronę, ukradzioną ze skarbca królewskiego. Dwa lata po założeniu przez Octaviusa wioski, grupa mężnych gladiatorów zaatakowała Skarbiec Królewski dając tym samym znak swojego istnienia. Cesarz był bezradny. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Grupa byłych niewolników była za silna, ale mimo wszystko chcieli żyć w swoim lesie . Znajdował się tam inny niż na całym Półwyspie Apenińskim mikroklimat. Był tam inny, soczyście zielony las, mnóstwo zwierzyny i co najważniejsze. Władza nie miała tam dostępu. Syn Octaviusa, Nommus Octavius po śmierci swojego ojca zaprowadził władzę żelazną ręką licząc powoli na coraz mniejsze poparcie swojego już 6'500 tysięcznego ludu wygnanych! Karał za najmniejsze przewinienia, a wielu już planowało jego śmierć. Wioska mimo wszystko cała się rozwijała. Powstawały coraz to nowe dzielnice, a w centrum stała Wieża. Wieża ta nosiła nazwę "Octaviumm" na cześć pierwszego wodza ich wspaniałej wioski. Rządy nie były łatwe. Zawsze dochodziło do przestępstw, a lud się już nie słuchał swojego króla. Pierwsi inżynierowie sprzeciwili się na początku rozpoczynając tym samym "Rewolucję Diamentową", ponieważ jako pierwsi zaobserowali, że wpędzony w dużą prędkość kryształ diamentu nabiera niewyobrażalnej mocy rażenia. Postanowili zaatakować króla swoim pierwowzorem współczesnego pistoletu. Udało im się i Nommus Octavius umarł bezpotomnie (a przynajmniej bez potomka z prawego łoża). W tym momencie rozpoczęła się dla wioski Libertas civitatem czas republiki. Na długo przed całym światem... i tak mieli nadzieje, że będzie trwało na zawsze. Jednak tak nie miało być... Średniowieczna Choroba Dzikiej Pokrzywy... W roku 899 n.e. wioskę nawiedziła choroba. O dziwo zniknęła z oczu wszystkich, ponieważ muru dodatkowo zasłaniały wielkie drzewa przez które nie dało się nic dostrzec. Ówczesny władca Acciush Manduero, uchodźca z dzisiejszej Hiszpanii stanowił władzę jako premier (tak go generealnie można było nazwać jeżeli chodzi o sprawowany urząd), również Eufemina zaczęła twardo rządzić u jego boku i tym samym wprowadziła pierwsze elektrownie węglowe, a inżynierowie zaprojektowali działający system kanalizacji i bieżącej wody, która dobiegała do każdego domu za pomocą akweduktów. W tym roku pewnien biolog Michanius Anniulus wychodował jako pierwszy nowy szczep pokrzywy, który miał służyć jako trucizna do broni. Niestety poprzez jego niesubordynacje owy szczep pokrzywy wydostał się na zewnątrz i wiele osób zaczęło masowo chorować w tym również owy biolog, oraz władca Acciush. Miasto liczyło sobie już ponad pół miliona osób i było już zdrowo przeludnione. Choroba szybko zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać, nie pomagało temu łagodny klimat i trzęsienie ziemi, które ich ostatnio nawiedziło. Ponad 400 000 osób umarło na wskutek owej pokrzywy, a około 50 000 osób umarło w trakcie balsanowania i palenia zwłok. Jedyny wysokiej rangi osobą w państwie została Eufemina, która w akcie desperacji postanowiła wymordować kolejnych 10 000 ciemnoskórych jako zemstę za pracę Michaniusa... ostatki ludzi zaczęły wieść ciężki żywot w mieście i pod koniec średniowiecza populacja wioski nie liczyła więcej niż 5 tysięcy osób. Renesans i późniejsze czasy nie takie kolorowe. W tym mieście zawsze brakowało wody, a teraz jeszcze szczególnie. Maria Anygueńska, ówczesny władca postanowił przydzielać osobne racje wody na każdego mieszkańca co nie spodobało się szczególnie najbiedniejszej warstwie społecznej. Wtedy doszło do I wojny w mieście Libertas civitatem, pomiędzy klasą średnią, a klasą najniższą. Całe miasto liczyło wtedy trochę ponad 20 000 osób, a dodatkowo architektura miasta po roku 1603 (walka o dostęp do mięsa) była w opłakanym stanie. Między sobą stanęli myśliciele, filozofowie i oddana Marii Anygueńskiej armia Czerwonego Świtu kontra Armii Kornela Syczuańskiemu, która liczyła wszystkich mężczyzn z najniższej klasy. Wojna pociągnęła za sobą wiele tysięcy ofiar głównie po stronie klasy niższej. Po roku 1773 nastąpił pakt o nieagresji, a cała armia Kornela Syczuańskiego została przemianowana na niewolników Marii Anygueńskiej, wracając tym samym mentalnie do czasów antycznych i kompletnie wypierając się nauką Octaviusa, założyciela miasta. Również z Wieży Marii (ponieważ sama przemianowała dawną wieżę Octaviumm na taką) odbywały się egzekucje, ponieważ u podstaw wieży znajdowały się drewniane pale, na których nabijani byli wolnomyśliciele... II wojna światowa ostatecznym końcem wioski. W czasie II wojny światowej wioskę odnalazła niemiecka podróżniczka Clark Minch. Była kompletnie na pierwszy rzut oka opuszczona. Architektura była kompletnie zdewastowana, a całe miasto było otoczone ruinami murów ochronnych. Jedyne co przetrwało to wieża. Wieża Octaviumm, a póżniej wieża Marii. Weszła do niej i na najwyższym poziomie znajdował się szkielet pokryty pajęczynami. W ręku trzymał kartkę na której widniało "Nigdy nie stawajcie się własnymi oprawcami i nie zabijajcie własnej rodziny". Okazło się, że owym szkieletem był Omin. Ostatni mieszkanieć miasta Libertas civitatem. Wraz z rodziną wywalczyli swoje życie zabijając ostatnie dobitki mieszkające w wiosce. Nie było już długo wody, a akwedukty od ponad 100 lat były już ruiną, ponieważ po długotrwałych trzęsieniach został kompletnie zburzony i zrównany z ziemią. Omin i jego rodzina wygrali życie, ale wkrótce dopadło ich poczucie winy i postanowili się zabić. Żona Omin'a i dzieci zostali zepchnięci z Wieży, a sam zażył truciznę jak tchórz i umarł. Podróżnicza Clark opisała to w swojej pracy "Starożytna zapomniana kultura" a wioska stała się miejscem dla żołnieży koalicji Włochy-Niemcy-Japonia. '' Czasy współczesne. ''Po długich rozmowach rząd Włoch postanowił sprzedać wioskę. Znaleźli się pewni nabywcy i jak niesie plotka po całych Włochach... odbywa się tam walka na śmierć i życie... czy to prawda? Tylko nieliczni znają prawdę... Werdykt: Aisha po przeczytaniu prac doszła do jednego wniosku.. Aisha: Coooo? Z pewnością nie jest to historia naszego miasta.. Ale ok.. oceniając te prace wydaje mi się że jedna z par wykazała się lepszą twórczością.. Aż żal to mówić ale.. Gratuluje.. ... ... ... ... Vivian i temu nowemu. Jesteście w finale.. zaś nasza divko i nasz frajerze czyli Nicky i William'ie.. musicie się wykazać na dogrywce. Pstryknęła palcami. Vivian i Tate zostali zaprowadzeni do windy gdzie mieli czekać na ostatniego towarzysza do finału. Wyłoni go oszałamiająca dogrywka... Dogrywka William i Nicky byli ubrani w typowo turystyczne ubrania, oboje nieśli ogromne plecaki. Przed nimi stała Aisha. Nicky: Po co nam te plecaki? Aisha: Żeby było ciekawiej... Jak je zgubicie, to odpadacie... chyba. William: Okej... Aisha: A oto wasze zadanie! Wręczyła obu uczestnikom koperty. William&Nicky: Idźcie w przód, następnie w prawo... znajdziecie tam największego wroga naszej sezonowej hipsterki... ona da wam następną wskazówkę <3. Uczestnicy ruszyli do przodu. Nicky idzie sobie i idzie. Nicky: Boshe, zabiję tego nowego! Prawie mnie zabil, a teraz jest w finale! Grrr! Kopnęła jakąś puszkę. '' '''Nicky:' No dobrze.. Prosto i w prawo. Tylko kto jest tym wrogiem tej nadętej hipsterki? Miłoszu, pomóż! Przyspieszyła. '' '''Nicky:' Nie chcę walczyć z Willem. To nie fair. Eh. Podciągnęła plecak, żeby jej nie spadł. Rozczarowany William wziął Shadow i razem popędzili przed siebie. William: Jak to mogło się stać? Zmarszczył noc i zatarł ręką. Próbował zrozumieć co poszło nie tak. William: Na dodatek Nicky... Chyba jedyna co tolelowałem w całości. Ta spojrzała się na niego lekko wkurzona. William: Nie no Shadow, ty też. Pogłaskał ją. William: Zastanówmy się. Kto jest największym wrogiem hipsterki. Odpowiedziałbym ja, ale to by było bez sensu i po co mam udowadniać swoją wyższość. Wszysty to wiedzą! Rozłożyłręce idąc między drzewami. William: 'Ale poważnie... Shadow! Liczę na ciebie. Znajdowałaś kości zawodników! ''Wskazał na ścieżkę. '''William: Leć i znajdż tego kogoś, ja będę podążał! Tak zawinęła się i próbowała zasnąć. William: Wolisz poszarpać zwłoki Nicky co nie? Koniec. Do zobaczenia w finale. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror